After Graduating
by Lawl
Summary: The story starts about three weeks before the graduation of the girls. The story then continues past where the manga and anime left off, giving emphasis on each girl's lives after high school
1. Prologue

AZUMANGA DAIOH FIC

PROLOGUE

Characters:

**Chiyo Mihama**** (î¸ïl ÇøÇÊ _Mihama Chiyo_)**

A child prodigy, Chiyo has skipped five grades to 10th grade and is still at the top of the class. She's über-cute, but taken advantage of because of her scholastic abilities by her friends at times (not to be confused with being bullied.) Her lack of stature in comparison to her classmates leads to a lack of confidence, particularly in physical pursuits where she feels she is a burden; however, her inherent cute factor acts as a counterbalance here as well. Just about the only thing she's no use at is tongue twisters, which she demonstrates well.

**Tomo Takino**** (ëÍñÏ íq _Takino Tomo_)**

Tomo is extremely energetic and competitive (though not very athletic), and yet a slacker at the same time. She tends to irritate everyone around her, especially Yomi, her classmate since elementary school.

**Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara**** (êÖå¥ óÔ _Mizuhara Koyomi_)**

A grade-school friend and general antagonist of Tomo's, Yomi is the title's voice of reason, carrying herself as the most mature and serious of the group. She also dislikes her weight, and is always trying various diets in an effort to be thinner. While usually functioning as the "straight man" of the bunch (particularly complimenting Tomo), she sometimes manifests a rather cruel sense of humor.

**Sakaki**** (çÂ _Sakaki_)**

Tall, soft-spoken Sakaki is uncomfortable with her height as well as her busty physique. Because she is so shy, she doesn't speak much, and her reticence is misinterpreted as "tough," "mysterious," or "cool." Despite this, she holds a secret longing for all things cute. She loves cats, but for some strange reason cats always bite/scratch her - in particular, the grey one.

**Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga**** (ètì˙ ï‡ _Kasuga Ayumu_ a.k.a. "Osaka" ëÂç„ _Ōsaka_)**

Ayumu is a transfer student from Osaka. Tomo, expecting her to act like the stereotypical Osakan (loud, exuberant and fond of bawdy jokes), quickly chose for her the nickname "Osaka," although Ayumu's behavior could not be more different from the "typical" Osakan. Ayumu considers her label "too simple" and "icky," but she lacks the energy or motivation to dispute it. Unlike the stereotypical Osakan, she seems slow and easily distracted, but she merely has a mind that works quite differently than most people. This makes her prone to daydreaming, absentmindedness, and non-sequiturs, but it also makes her unusually good at answering very specific types of riddles.

**Kagura**** (êäy _Kagura_)**

Kagura is a later acquaintance, joining Yukari's class in the 2nd year (Yukari selects her as a ringer to win the school athletic competitions). She was originally in Nyamo's class and displays a very competitive spirit with her peers in all things (though with little success in studies). She devotes most of her time to the swim team but is an all-around good athlete, and genuinely nice to her classmates. She has a slight obsession with Sakaki, whom she sees as an athletic rival. She does have her sensitive side, however.

**Kaorin** (Ç©Ç®ÇËÇÒ) - A girl with a major infatuation for Sakaki. In her senior year, Kimura transferred her into his class, much to Kaorin's dismay. Her given name is actually "Kaori" (Ç©Ç®ÇË), but she is almost always addressed by her nickname of "Kaorin" - adding an 'n' to the end of a name is often used among Japanese youth for those they are familiar with. Kaorin is normally shy and sensitive to a fault, but frequently has been known to display a ferocious temper and is prone to extreme jealousy -- particularly when Sakaki is involved. For her first two years, she is a member of the Astronomy Club and goes to their camps during the summer break, but in her senior year she accompanies the group to Chiyo's Summer Home. Her utter loathing for Kimura knows no bounds, matched only by his fixation on her. She has some artistic talent, and helped design Chiyo's notorious "penguin suit".

**Chihiro** (êÁêq) - A classmate and friend of Kaorin. Chihiro, when she appears, is usually keeping Kaorin company, and collaborates with her on some projects. Occasionally Chihiro has had to bear the brunt of Kaorin's temper, without knowing why (it is unclear how aware she is of Kaorin's girl-crush on Sakaki).

**Yukari Tanizaki**** (íJçË Ç‰Ç©ÇË _Tanizaki Yukari_) a.k.a. Yukari-sensei**

The girls' English and homeroom teacher (class 3), but a teacher with very unconventional methods and a rather close relationship with the class. Her students are casual enough to call her by her first name: Yukari-sensei. Depending on the day, time, and her mood, she can be either a horrible tyrant or one of the sweetest, most touching teachers ever. Her driving is so reckless and terrible that it damages her car and leaves several of the characters emotionally scarred, especially Chiyo.

**Minamo Kurosawa**** (çïëÚ Ç›Ç»Ç‡ _Kurosawa Minamo_), a.k.a. Minamo-Sensei or "Nyamo" Ç…Ç·Ç‡ _Nyamo_**

A gym teacher at the girls' school. In the girls' first year of high school, she is the homeroom teacher of class 5. During their last two years, she is the homeroom teacher of class 2. An old high school friend and rival of Yukari. Popular with the students, Nyamo is nicer, less obnoxious, and far more in control than Yukari.

**Mr. Kimura** (ñÿë∫) - Creepy Classical Japanese teacher who openly admits to his students that the reason he became a teacher was because of the high-school girls; he is constantly lewd and very open about it - finding excuses to "observe" the girls' swimming class, loitering around the girls as they get measured/weighed by the school nurse. He especially likes Kaorin, much to her dismay. His eyes cannot be seen behind his glasses, and his mouth hangs open almost constantly; however, he did not always look this way. It is only when he is asked why he became a teacher and has his famous outburst about liking high school girls that he adopts his creepy, gaping-mouthed look, indicating that he may have had some sort of mental break. He has a beautiful wife and daughter, who love him despite his strange obsession; his wife even claims to find him very handsome, and thinks "he's cool!" Oddly enough, he seems to be a perfectly good person aside from his obsession with schoolgirls; he donates generous amounts of his money and time to charitable causes. Almost the entire female student body (and some of the faculty) intensely loathe him, yet there have been occasions when the boys in his class have shown great appreciation for his "sincerity".

Taken from 


	2. Chapter 1

AZUMANGA DAIOH FIC

CHAP 1:

Click.

Click click.

"Eheheh."

Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick-

"KASUGA!" Yukari shouted as she flung around, using all her strength to

keep from throwing her stick of chalk.

"Sorry, Yukari-sensei!" Osaka apologized, carefully placing the retractable

pen back on her desk.

Yukari muttered a few choice words under her breath, then turned back to the

chalkboard. The words "I believe you have my stapler" were scrawled across

it in English.

"Would anyone like to tell us what this sentence means? Mihama?"

Chiyo's eyes went wide. She looked down at her desk, her cheeks glowing with

embarassment.

"I'm sorry, Yukari-sensei... I don't know."

"That's alr-"

"ME! Ooo, oo, ME!"

The teacher sighed. "Takino-san?"

"Well clearly, obviously, it says this..."

Dramatic pause.

"'That turtle just ate my pants!'"

A bewildered silence swept over the classroom.

"Nandeyanen!" exclaimed Yukari, restraining herself from smacking Tomo

up-side the head.

"That's my line," whined Osaka.

Tomo gave Chiyo a thumbs-up sign. "See, I made an attempt, so I win!"

"We weren't competing..." whimpered Chiyo, her eyes beginning to fill with

tears.

"Look what you did, baka," Yomi scolded. "Now she's crying."

"This does not concern you, fatty!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

Chaos exploded in the room as the two friends lunged for each other. Chiyo

attempted to be a mediator, but with little success. Osaka was playing with

her pen again. A chorus of shouts, whimpers, and many, many clicks resounded

throughout the class, until...

SLAM. The door swung open.

Silence engulfed the classroom once more, but not simple a bewildered

silence. This was a shocked silence, a horrified silence.

In the doorway stood Sakaki, eyes red from crying, holding in her arms a

kitten covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 2

AZUMANGA DAIOH FIC

CHAP 2:

Yukari whirled around, watching Sakaki tremble in the doorway.

"What the-- Sakaki, I thought you were..." The teacher's eyes glanced over at where she figured Sakaki was sitting. She did a few double takes, to make sure that the girl really had never been sitting in her seat, and that she had just gone relatively unnoticed.

"Skipping class, eh? You better have an explanation..." Yukari already had her paperback textbook rolled up into a tight cylinder.

"I was outside at lunch..." Sakaki began her long explanation of how this kitten had appeared out of nowhere, and how she had begun to follow it. Her pursuit resulted in the cat being to scared to go anywhere but the road, which also resulted in the cat getting hit by a car.

There was silence as Sakaki's tearful story ended. Yukari's textbook fell limp at her side, as Tomo wiped fake-sympathy tears from her eyes. Suddenly, Osaka got up, and proceeded to approach Sakaki in a ghostly manner. Her eyes had a foggy look, as to say "Bleeeegh"

"Lemme take a look..." Osaka mumbled dreamily. Shuddering, but steadily, Sakaki handed the southern-Japanese girl the cat.

Ayumu Kasuga raised the injured cat high in the air, and began to tremble. Her eyes were now blazing, quite a significant change after her usual dazed look. She began to chant something, some sort of foreign language that nobody apparently understood. Nobody but Chiyo.

"Zeh ha-Chatul... Zeh ha-Chatul! ZEH HA-CHATUL! Ha-Chatul refuah! REFUAH GAHM! Refuah..."

Everyone was amazed, not by the chanting, but how incredibly Osaka had changed by performing this demonstration. There was another long silence as Osaka, chuckling like her usual self, started back to her desk.

Chiyo stood up.

"Erm... Miss Osaka? Click Why were- Click That WAS Hebrew, corr Click ect? How... how d Click o you know that language?"

Click 

"Oh, Jesus! Will you just quit it, Osaka?" Kagura yelled from her seat behind Koyomi Mizuhara. "Shut up with that damn pen!"

"Thank you, Kagura" Yukari noted

"No prob', teach'" Tomo automatically answered, standing up with her hand behind her head in embarrassment

"She wasn't talking to you, moron!" Yomi yelled

"What was that, fatty?" Tomo yelled back.

The room, once again, was in complete cacophony, which made Sakaki sob even harder as she ran out of the room, hugging the kitten to her chest, which had somehow subconsciously dug its claws into Sakaki's hand.

Yukari was obviously not doing anything to stop the chaos, so Chiyo took a stand.

"Excuuuuse me!" Her meager voice called.

Nobody stopped.

"Hello? Please?"

Still noisy 

"SHUT UP!"

Almost immediately after she had yelled it, she clasped her hand over her mouth, and the room went silent.

"Woah." Is all Kagura said.

After school, Yomi was walking home. The sky became dark, and a downpour started. The girl had counted on this happening earlier, so she pulled out the umbrella she had in her briefcase, and spread it over her head. She was speculating the day, going over everything that had gone wrong.

"Well, we're graduating in about three weeks, so I'm guessing everyone's just stressed about entrance exams, huh?" She thought aloud. "I mean, Sakaki found a cat that got run-over. That's not that uncommon. Now, Osaka and that Hebrew, and Chiyo yelling? Something definet-" Yomi didn't notice the sign that had read _NEW CEMENT_, and walked right into knee-deep grey, wet, semi-solid sludge. "What the--?" She yelled, as she futilely tried to inch her waist out of the ground. She heard the sound of bike wheels turning, and wondered if someone behind her, who was biking, didn't see her, and could run her down. Yomi twisted at her waist to look behind her, not realizing that her knees wouldn't pivot. She heard a large cracking noise, both her legs became washed over with excruciating pain, and she lost consciousness.

Tomo lived near Koyomi. They had attended grade school together, and despite their little quarrels, they were genuine friends. Takino had surprisingly stayed later to study in the library, but had ended up just playing some computer games. When she had noticed the time, she rushed out of school, remembering that her mother had reminded her to be home early for dinner.

Tomo ran at a steady jog, pacing herself, but at the same time being wary of the wet cement under her feet. As she turned the corner that her house was on, she saw a figure hunched over, sunken about two feet into the ground.

"Oh my god, Yomi."

Tomo whipped out her cell phone, and dialed 911.


End file.
